What is Reality?
by mynamemattersnot
Summary: House is intrigued after meeting a real world fan and discovering her blood work is not normal. Will he unravel the mystery of where she came from without her causing too much trouble in the process? Sequel to Unwanted Recognition.
1. Alien

**Author's Note: I know I should have done this a long time ago, but I kind of put it to the side and forgot about it. Here is the sequel if you're still interested. I don't own House or its** **characters.**

"So where did you come from anyways?" House asked.

"The real world. Where else?" The fangirl answered.

"This is the real world."

"No, it's not."

"Uh... yes it is.

"No, it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No, it's not."

"Look I can say yes it is one hundred times, but I suppose it wouldn't change how delusional you are."

"What if I can somehow prove it to you that this world isn't real."

"That would be very interesting, but I highly doubt you can do that."

"You're right I can't. I guess I'll have to remain here as a delusional young woman."

"Where did you come from?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does matter. Otherwise, I wouldn't be asking you."

"California."

"Okay, how did you get here?"

"I don't know. I just found myself here."

"So you got memory problems as well."

"I guess so."

"What is your name?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Yes you can unless you're too stupid to know it."

"Fine, I'll tell you. It's Mary."

"Hello Mary, my name's Hugh."

The girl sequeled in delight at House's sarcasm.

"Can you stop doing that? It's starting to hurt my ears. I'm afraid I might go deaf."

"I'm sorry guess I'm still excited about meeting you and am really excited about being here. I've never been outside California and I never thought I would see the real Princeton Plainsboro."

Foreman walked in before House can comment on her statement.

"You're supposed to be in your room." Foreman said to Mary.

"Okay Omar- I mean Eric."

"How did you know my name?"

"I know all the main character's names. There's Allison Cameron, Robert Chase, you, Gregory House, James Wilson, and Lisa Cuddy."

"Interesting." House said quite surprised she knew all there names.

Foreman just looked at her weird thinking to himself that this girl must have done a lot of research maybe to fake insanity, but that didn't change the fact that there was probably something seriously wrong with this young woman and the blood work was proof.

"Let's go back to your room." Foreman said and the girl followed him back to her room.

After that, House and the ducklings tried to brain storm ideas about what could possibly be work with the girl. The settled on a few ideas and went to test the girl. When they did, she asked all kinds of questions and seemed to have a certain amount of knowledge about them. To the team, it was very odd. There was just one thing they wanted to know the most and that was why her blood work was the way it was and if she was really human or not.

**Author's Note: Err... good?**


	2. Filmed

**Chapter 2:** **Filmed:**

**Author's Note: I think I want to take this story in a different direction. Hope you like where this is going. I don't own House or the characters, but Mary is mine.**

House rolled his eyes when he saw the girl in his office sitting in his chair.

"I think I finally can prove that none of this is real or just look even more insane, but you may want the team to see this." Mary said.

"Fine, the little ducklings will waddle all the way home to watch you be delusional." House replied.

He called his team and they all came to the office and their eyes widened in surprise as she took out the House DVDs.

"Wait a second, you want us to believe our lives are not real because you somehow managed to film us?" Foreman asked.

"I didn't film you. Someone filmed the actors that play you."

"And I was beginning to think you were just faking insanity to get our attention." Foreman muttered under his breathe.

"Hey, I heard that. Why don't you just watch it? I promise you will find your answers."

"How is watching a film of us going to give us answers?" Chase asked.

"Yeh, answer the wombat's question." House said.

"You'll know when you see it," Mary said mischievously.

"I have better ways to spend my time. Cuddy's girls will miss me."

"And you will never solve your puzzle if you don't watch these DVDs."

House smirked, "Touché."

"So you'll watch the films."

"Sure, if you stop bothering me about it."

Mary smiled, "Good."

She willingly went back to her room wondering how the team and House will react to seeing their future unfold. Things were going to get interesting.

**Author's Note: So... what did you think?**


	3. Consequences

**Chapter 3: Consequences:**

**Author's Note: I just thought about it and thought yes the universe probably would implode if they watched the House videos and then I thought hey I can have fun with this.**

Mary didn't think that there would be unintended consequences to House and his team seeing the future but there was. She definitely didn't expect the universe to fall apart as oddly as it did. Chickens started falling from the sky and rainbow colored leprechauns started running around the hospital.

House came in her room, "Okay, now I believe you, but real or not we have to undo the damage that you did to this universe and stop it from possibly ending because Cuddy's ass is definitely worth living."

"You're right, but how do we stop this?!" Mary asked in a bit of a panic about everything that was happening.

"How could you be such an irresponsible idiot?! Didn't you know this could happen?" House asked.

"No! I didn't even really think I'm sorry."

Cherrybutterflies started flying into the room and House sighed, "You should have never showed us those DVDs."

"I know, but if we work together we may be able to figure out how to stop this madness and the end of this universe. Call your team. It's time to get the differential on!"

House smirked and soon the team, Mary and him were brainstorming ideas about how to get the universe to stop ending and to go back to normal. They were interrupted by a pack of barking dogs that sounded like car alarms. The dogs tried to eat House's cane to his annoyance, but he couldn't help but stare when the dogs pulled down Cameron's pants. Chase shot him a death glare and Cameron looked uncomfortable, but House continued to stare.

She pulled up her pants as quickly as possible and scared the dogs away, but more annoyances kept coming in out of nowhere. As soon as they found a way to get rid of one another one came. They had to ward off a pink monster, stop a giant ant from eating all the markers, and avoid a hole that sucked the white board.

They eventually came up with a way to return everything back to the way it was.

"Thanks a lot, Mary, now my cane is all chewed up." House said annoyed.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." Mary said.

"Are we really not real?" Cameron asked out loud.

"You're real in imagination and in the hearts of fans and in the minds of the people who wrote House and the episodes but that's about it."

The room went silent and they had to face the reality that none of their lives were real.

**Author's Note: Review!**


	4. Not Reality

**Chapter 4: Not Reality:**

**Author's Note: This will probably be the last chapter of the story. Sorry I couldn't make it longer. Don't own House.**

Facing the reality of not being real was hard, but after they did. They began acting unusually and recklessly and there was nothing Mary could do to stop them.

House began annoying Cuddy even more than usual. He would even touch her without a care as it wasn't real anyways so what was the point of following the rules.

Chase took House's motorcycle for a spin and crashed it. Cameron dyed her hair rainbow and received a few odd looks.

Foreman was the only one that acted sensibly, but it was easy to tell he wasn't very happy with the news.

Then once they were done making wild decisions they all complained about the way their lives were written.

"I mean what kind of stupid moron tortures me with pain?" House asked appalled.

"At least they didn't make you a car theif." Foreman muttered.

"At least they didn't ruin your life!" Cameron yelled.

"At least they didn't make your father a jerk." Chase said.

House rolled his eyes. Chase knew nothing if he thought his father was a jerk. He wondered if kid Chase could live with an abusive asshole. The least he had to deal with was an awkard distance between his dad and him. He never had to deal with abuse.

"Stop it all of you!" Mary yelled coming in, "I'm sorry for what happened. I'm sorry you figured out that you're not real. I'm sorry that I even came here."

"What I thought you didn't know how you got here. Did you just fake that?" House asked.

"Maybe," Mary said.

"Is Mary even your real name?"

"No."

"What's your real name."

"My. Name. Matters. Not." Mary answered and House looked at her oddly but he would never figure out her true name.

**Author's Note: Shocking reveal... or at least it was to me. :P!** **Review please! 8D!**


End file.
